Anything Is Possible
by huggablecarly
Summary: Lilli has permission to travel the world of Pokemon, from her big brother Vash. She meets two girls who have the same goal as her: to be in a Pokemon Contest. (Author's Note: Just something I wanted to do. I hope you enjoy and please review).


**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I uploaded anything, so I hope you enjoy this one-shot. If you like it, I might make it a two-shot. I do not own any of the characters in the story or the anime they're from. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

Today is another day of exploring the Pokemon world. But this time, I would be going solo. My big brother named Vash always travelled with me, so he could protect me from any wild Pokemon that could attack me. But one day, Vash decided to let me be on my own. The conversation started yesterday afternoon.

It was after where we just got done battling a couple, named Elizabeta and Bella. Vash and Bella didn't have any Pokemon left, so it was just me and Elizabeta battling. I ended up winning when my Gardevoir used Psychic on Elizabeta's Hitmontop. We both congratulated both girls and headed over to the nearest Pokemon Center.

We entered inside and made our way towards the front desk, where the nurse was at. She looked up from the paperwork she was focused on and smiled at the both of us.

"Hello, there! Welcome to the Pokemon Center, do you need me to heal your Pokemon?" the nurse sweetly asked.

" Yes. Thank you, Miss…" I politely thanked, as I was holding the syllable of the last word I spoke.

"Call me Nurse Joy, everyone does."

Me and Vash handed the nice lady our pokeballs. She put them on the machine behind her and it made a dinging sound once the process was complete.

After the nurse healed our pokemon, the two of us sat down on a nearby couch to relax for a little.

There was a silence between us, it was a little awkward but peaceful. I saw Vash look at me with a concerned look on his face. I wonder why he's looking at me like that.

I decided to ask him if there was anything wrong. "What's wrong, big brother?

Taking a deep breath, Vash began to speak. "Do you find me bothersome?"

I looked at him a little bit confused at his statement. "Why would you say that?" asking him in a quiet voice.

"Well, it's just that you've always had an independent and determined spirit ever since we were little kids." spoke Vash, in a cautious tone of voice.

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always had to be self-reliant. My parents were never at home and I had to do the basic chores. For example, cooking, cleaning and making sure me and my big brother stayed out of trouble.

"Yes, I know I had to take initiative. But I wouldn't be who I am without you." I replied.

"Thank you for saying that. However, I feel like you should travel on your own without me. So, I won't keep ending up ruining good experiences that come your way."

I was touched he felt that way. One thing I love about my big brother is that he's always honest when he has to be.

"Yes, I do want to travel the world and meet many interesting people and pokemon!" I said joyfully replied. "Oh thank you, big brother! I'll tell you all about my adventures!"

I hugged Vash in a tight embrace and skipped out of the Pokemon Center, earning a few looks and my brother waving an uneasy but supportive goodbye.

Now I am traveling on my own, with two friends I made along the way. They are none other than Elizabeta and Bella. I met them when I was on my journey trying to find where the nearest town where I could go to the shops to buy supplies.

I made it into this small village where there were small wooden houses, a Pokemon center and a Pokemart. I made my way to the Pokemart because I was running low on healing items for my Pokemon, just in case they needed them. When I was inside, I noticed two very familiar trainers. They seemed to notice me too, as they walked towards me.

Now that the two girls were close to me, I instantly knew who they were. They were none other than Elizabeta and Bella, the couple Vash and I battled.

Bella, the short and wavy blond haired one wearing a ribbon headband, was the first to speak. "Hey I remember you! You're the who beat my girl Lizzie's Hitmontop unexpectedly!" she excitedly proclaimed, getting odd looks from other customers. Her girlfriend, Elizabeta, just silenced her by putting a finger on her lips and smiling.

"You did great job back there. By the way, where is your brother?" pondered Elizabeta.

"Oh big brother decided that it was time to explore the world. He know I'm capable of handling myself just fine." I proudly explained to them. "Also, I want to enter a Pokemon Contest . I've never been to one, but I always watch them on TV and they look so fun that I have to try at least once."

"First off, that was so nice of him to let you explore the world and all its horizons. By the way, do you want to travel with us? We were just going to head to the Pokemon Contest Center ourselves, it's right after this upcoming village." said Bella, wondering if I would say yes or no.

I didn't need to think twice, as a tiny "Yes!" left my lips. I beamed knowing that I made new friends with the same interest as me. Now, that I knew where I can enter a Pokemon Contest, I exited the Pokemart with Elizabeta and Bella excitedly.

Now I am traveling to my destination and with two wonderful girls that are now my friends. They told me a little about themselves and when they started dating.

Elizabeta and Bella told me they have always been best friends, ever since they were in middle school. Elizabeta was the first one to begin the story of when she fell for her best friend.

It was in the middle of seventh grade, when she was invited by Bella to see a movie that just hit theaters. Of course, she would come and so she did. During the film, Elizabeta's mind drifted somewhere else, specifically on her best friend Bella. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in love with the girl. Ever since sixth grade, she noticed the blond in more than just a platonic way.

She didn't want to admit this, brushing it off as a phase or a sense of admiration. But eventually, she had to admit that she was a lesbian and in love with her best friend. That explained why she felt her relationship with her ex-boyfriend didn't feel right.

Then she decided to break it off with her former boyfriend named Roderich, by coming out as a lesbian and telling him she was in love with her best friend Bella. He was accepting of it and was fine with being friends. Also, Roderich was the one who encouraged Elizabeta to confess her feelings to her.

Taking Roderich's advice, Lizzie confessed to Bella during a sleepover and Bella responded by kissing her fully on the lips. Now, they are dating and couldn't be any happier.

After Elizabeta was done telling her part of their story, Bella decided to just tell me when she knew she returned her girlfriend's feelings. It was when they were at school and the teacher told the class to pick partners for frog dissection experiment. Naturally, they decided to go with each other because they were best friends.

They ended up getting through it, but Bella's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about her best friend next to her. Like how she noticed Lizzie's hair bounced gently into place every time she moved her head. Also, she loved the way the brunette laughed every time something funny happened. Another thing she loved about her best friend is…. _Oh my God, I'm in love with my best friend._

Little did she know that Elizabeta felt the same way. After months of contemplating whether or not she should confess her feelings or not, she finally decided to go through with it at their next sleepover. While the two girls were sitting there in awkward silence, both of them were about to speak but stopped.

" You go first" Bella offered, waiting to see what Elizabeta had to say first. Then she would admit her feelings to her afterwards.

Little did she know that Elizabeta had the same idea. "It's time I tell you something that's been going on ever since middle school. I'm a lesbian, I'm in love with you and I'm not afraid to admit it. So, if you want to stop being friends with me then that's on you."

Hearing this made Bella leap for joy on the inside, while on the outside her facial expression was one of surprise.

She decided to respond with a kiss to her friend's lip, hoping it'll suffice Elizabeta. The kiss lasted for a good fifteen minutes, until they both decided to pull their lips apart from each other's.

"Wow, I can't believe you return my feelings. You know, you're the first girl I've had feelings for. I know I have feelings for guys for sure, but it's because of you that I know I'm bisexual. Anyway, I would love to be your girlfriend." said Bella with a sincere tone in her voice.

Ever since that day, the two of them couldn't be happier and their love for each other has only grown for each other.

Bella concluded her part of her story and I just noticed she was holding hands with Lizzie. They look so cute together!

We're beginning to see a city up ahead and I know one of the buildings should be where the registration center for the next Pokemon Contest is.

Now, we have made it into the metropolis and see all of its glory. This is it. This is where everything is about to change and I know it. I feel it in my bones that by entering that contest, the three of us are going to have our lives changed. I believe anything is possible and this is just the beginning of our journey.


End file.
